


What A Time To Be Alive

by jills_valentine



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:41:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24070771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jills_valentine/pseuds/jills_valentine
Summary: How Jill and Carlos are living, after Raccoon City.
Relationships: Carlos Oliveira/Jill Valentine
Kudos: 24





	What A Time To Be Alive

**Author's Note:**

> hello! here’s my small follow up to “What A Heavenly Way To Die”. also i will take into consideration taking some requests from you guys, so if you have something in mind, i’ll be honored to write it down ^^ you can contact me here or on twitter, im @ jillsoliveira. im sorry it’s so short! TAT

2 months. 2 months since Jill and Carlos escaped Raccoon City.

They still can’t process how they made it.

Now, they lived in a tiny house, far away from any big city. They needed to rest. For now.

Jill was standing on the balcony and smoking a cigarette. She watched Carlos as he was doing something in their garden.

Her life seemed peaceful, besides the nightmares coming back every night.

After what she had been through, the mansion incident and the outbreak in RC, she became indifferent. She was emotionless and it was worrying Carlos.

He knew Jill went through hell, man, if he could he would go through it instead of her. Seeing her be like that, was breaking his heart. She knew about it, damn well.

One night, she was watching him sleep, as she couldn’t. The thought of leaving without a word crossed her mind. She didn’t want to see his broken smile while he looked at her smoking another cigarette. She was hurting him. She couldn’t hurt him even more by leaving.

She exhaled the smoke.

She started seeing her therapist a week ago. It was helping a slightest bit. She was doing it for Carlos in the first place and for her in the second.

She didn’t want to see him fall apart, just like she did, when she let the void take over her. She loved him so badly. It was the only thing she could feel.

“You know that you already smoked an entire pack of cigs?” Carlos sighed as he stood beside her.

“I know. I just... Ugh..” Her eyes became all teary.

“What is it Supercop?” Carlos wrapped his arms around Jill’s waist. “Is the therapist not helping?” He asked with a gentle voice.

Jill put out her cigarette and turned to face Carlos. She looked into his puppy eyes filled with worry. A single tear dropped on her cheek.

“It is helping, but... I hate to see you being so sad. And that’s all because of me.” She cried. “Every night I wake you up because of my nightmares and see you all worried, while calming my ass down. I’m hurting you. I know I do. But please, give me second chance. I’ll show you that I can get better. I won’t disappoint you anymore. I promise.”

Carlos smiled. He pulled her in for a hug.

“You don’t have to ask me for another chance. I won’t give them to you, because it doesn’t matter. I love you always, Jill.” He whispered and cupped her cheeks.

“I’ll do everything to make you happy.” He said as he leaned in to kiss Jill.

That was what she needed. Closeness.

Her hands got lost in Carlos’ hair.

Their kiss was filled with longing. They missed each other, even though they had each other on daily basis.

“What a time to be alive..” Carlos smiled as he leaned in to give Jill another kiss.

It’ll get better.


End file.
